Her Heart's Desire
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Lisbon gets hypnotized by Jane and he tells her to do what she most wants to do. Jisbon.


_**A/N: This was based on a suggestion from Jisbon-Fan about Lisbon being hypnotized by Jane and he tells her to do what she most wants to do. I hope you enjoy reading this!**_

* * *

Jane was just about to leave the CBI headquarters for the night when he heard the sound of someone crying from their unit's office. He walked toward the doorway, and was shocked at what he saw.

Lisbon was sitting on his couch, crying. He walked over and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked simply.

"Go away, Jane." Lisbon turned away from him, feeling weak and vulnerable. She didn't want him to see her like this, with her guard down. She'd thought everyone had already gone home. The worst person she wanted to see her like this was the one who, well, saw.

"Lisbon, tell me what's wrong." Jane said, looking at her. He'd never seen Lisbon like this. The Lisbon he knew was strong, always with her defences up, never one to break down. Not like this.

"Nothing is wrong. Leave me alone." She turned her face to him, and he saw her red eyes and the tears streaks down her face. He leaned over and pulled her into a hug, and to his surprise, she did resist him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he found he could comfort her.

"Feeling better now?" He asked her, when she pulled away. She rubbed her hand across her face, trying to erase the evidence that she had been crying.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly at him, and he smiled back, comforted by the fact that he could make Lisbon cheer up.

"Will you tell me what the problem was?" He asked, helping her up. Lisbon looked away, her hair falling across her face in a way that Patrick couldn't help but think looking quite sexy.

"My brother." She said quietly, feeling the hot tears pricking at her eyelids again, threatening to overflow. "I got the call today. He died last night."

"Oh, Lisbon." Patrick embraced her tightly as she fought the urge to cry again, to cry until there was nothing left to cry. Her last remnant of family left was gone. Forever.

"I should be going." Lisbon pulled away from him, but he didn't let go of her.

"You shouldn't be alone, tonight." He advised her, but she shook her head.

"Who is there to stay with?" She asked him, and he shrugged.

"Me?" He suggested, and she raised her eyebrows. "Look, I do know what you're going through."

"Fine." Lisbon said, and immediately wished she hadn't, as Jane was grinning brightly.

"Mine or yours?" He asked cheerfully, and she rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, Lisbon was sitting on the couch in her living room, dressed in a USC shirt and flannel pants, her feet pulled up under her. Her head was resting on Jane's shoulder and the television was on.

"What did you do at USC, then?" Jane broke the silence, and Lisbon looked up.

"I majored in Criminal Justice and minored in Modern Languages." Lisbon replied. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." He replied, and she looked at him curiously.

"Jane…?" She began, and he turned his head to look at her. "How is it possible to hypnotize someone? I mean, people make up their own minds, how can you manipulate them in that way?"

"I thought that you considered hypnosis illegal and unethical." Jane pointed out, smirking.

"I do!" Lisbon retorted. "I was just wondering how it is possible. And whether you remember what you did when you were hypnotized."

"If someone's hypnotized, you can't make them do what they don't want to do. Their sub-conscious mind will still overrule what you tell them to, so they do still have control over some things. And, yes, you do remember everything clearly." Jane smiled at her, and she laughed.

"So Rigsby remembers everything?" She asked, and Jane nodded.

"Meh, he says he doesn't. He's lying." Jane grinned, and she chuckled. "Ever been hypnotized, Lisbon?"

"No." Lisbon looked at him strangely. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Jane said airily.

"Jane, tell me." Lisbon ordered, and he grinned.

"I was just thinking about how hypnosis can make people feel a whole lot more relaxed." Jane replied, hiding his expression.

"You want to hypnotize me. Yes?" Lisbon realized, and Jane smiled.

"I think it would help." He answered, and Lisbon eyed him carefully. Normally, she would immediately refuse his offer. But she was feeling stressed, maybe it would help.

"Fine." She said, and Jane looked slightly surprised. "But I'm not a lab rat, okay?"

"I know. Lisbon, you trust me, yes?"

"No." Lisbon answered, and Jane looked hurt. He hit her lightly on the shoulder. "Hey! That hurt and was unnecessary!"

"So was that comment." Jane retorted. "But, trust me. I would never make you do anything you don't want to do. I promise."

He stood up and fetched a chair to put opposite her, before dimming the lights. He took her hands.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Close your eyes, and imagine being in a "happy place" where you feel comfortable and secure, such as relaxing in a meadow beside a gently running stream."

Contrary to Jane's suggestion, Lisbon couldn't help but think of a sandy beach in the hot sun, lying next to a shirtless Patrick Jane. Oh, well.

"Just let your feet relax, and your legs relax. Feel your hips relaxing, and your waist relaxing. Feel your chest relaxing, and your arms relaxing. Your shoulders relaxing, and your neck and head relaxing. Feel your entire body relaxing, all over. You can feel yourself relaxing now.

"You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling coming over you. And as I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of hypnosis." Jane's voice was mesmerizing, and Lisbon could feel herself beginning to actually feel relaxed and peaceful. "Every word that I utter is putting you faster and deeper, and faster and deeper, into a deep, peaceful state of hypnosis. Now you are resting comfortably in a deep, peaceful state of hypnosis, going deeper and faster and deeper and faster all of the time, until I bring you back. You will only accept those suggestions which are for your benefit, and that you are willing to accept."

Jane gently let go of her hands, and moved back slightly, careful not to make any sudden moves or noises.

"What do you most want to do, Teresa?" He asked her, wondering what it would be. To his surprise, Lisbon stood up and walked toward him. He eyed her carefully, hoping that it wasn't something like 'shoot Patrick Jane for being such a jackass.'

To his surprise, he felt himself tilting his head too, as if he was in a trance as well. Technically, he was. His lips touched her, and he was surprised at the fireworks that set off in his senses. He rested his hands on her slender hips, while her arms slid behind his neck. Finally, the need for air got the better of both of them. Jane was about to say something, when he realized Lisbon was still in a trance.

"I'm going to count from one to five, and at the count of five you will be feeling wide awake, fully alert, and completely refreshed. One. Beginning to return now, as your mind begins to return to its normal level of functioning. Two. You will be happy and relaxed. Three. Coming back more and more now. Four. Almost back. Five. You can open your eyes now, feeling relaxed and happy." Jane spoke, drawing Lisbon out of her trance. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked confused at how close she was to Jane, and ran back over her memory. She flushed red with embarrassment and let go of Jane. She turned away from him.

"I'm such an idiot." She said, but she felt Jane's hands on her shoulders, turning her around.

"You're not an idiot." He replied, and she rolled her eyes.

"What just happened… you can't mention this to anyone." She emphasized, and Jane was confused at the fear he could feel emanating off of her. He wouldn't have realized that Lisbon, strong and independent Lisbon, was scared of getting hurt by a man.

"Lisbon…" He cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look right at him. "I wouldn't dream of doing that."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, and Lisbon felt like she was in a dream herself.

_**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember, reviews are the fuel that keep the writer's imagination fire burning!**_


End file.
